Incapable? Vraiment?
by tiredplush
Summary: "- Un super-héros doit-il vraiment savoir se battre pour pouvoir sauver des vies? " Nakano, alors âgée de 6 ans, posa cette question à son grand-père. Celui-ci avait ri avant de frotter affectueusement les cheveux blonds de l'enfant. "- Te connaissant, on le saura bien assez tôt."


**Ola !**

Alors, comment vous dire que je suis dans un état de stress total vu que c'est la première fois que je poste une de mes fanfictions… Ah bah, je viens de le faire. Je parle peut-être trop…

Bref… Je vous remercie de prendre de votre temps pour lire cet écrit qui sort de mon imagination. Je vous souhaite une très bonne journée/soirée/ nuit.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé avec une petite review ;).

Le monde ainsi que les personnages de My Hero Académia ne m'appartiennent pas comme vous vous en doutez.

* * *

Prologue:

Nakano Aizu n'avait jamais brillé pour ces compétences physiques, entre son corps chétif dénué de forme et sa maladresse constante, elle faisait une piètre adversaire. Maintenant vous allez probablement me demander, comment cette fille que je suis en train de vous décrire pourrait-elle devenir une héroïne digne de ce nom ? Ou alors vous êtes malins et vous savez que vu qu'elle est le personnage principal de cette histoire, elle va forcément avoir un alter complètement cheaté. A vrai dire, vous n'êtes pas si loin de la vérité mais je vous propose de me lire afin d'en savoir plus.

Vous voulez savoir qui je suis ? Et bien… Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question. Mais, peut être que je le saurais à la fin de cette aventure, qui sait ?

Mais assez parler de moi, revenons-en à notre héroïne. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, vous ne savez pas vraiment à quoi elle ressemble n'est-ce pas ? Son physique est plutôt banal en réalité, elle avait de longs cheveux couleurs miel lui arrivant aux omoplates, un visage fin entourés de quelques mèches rebelles et un teint clair. Mais dans toute cette normalité résidait un trésor : deux grands yeux de couleurs pêches.

Assise dans l'amphithéâtre où avait lieu la présentation de l'examen d'entrée du lycée Yuei, elle écoutait le discours de Present Mic avec attention. Il fallait qu'elle connaisse la nature de l'épreuve pour savoir si elle avait ne serait-ce qu'une infime chance de gagner sa place dans l'institut.

« - Vous serez confrontés à trois sortes de simulateurs de vilains… Déclara le présentateur. »

Nakano baissa directement la tête en soupirant d'un air dramatique. Elle était foutue, définitivement. Ses chances de rentrer à Yuei venait de passer de 70% à 0%. Une envie d'abandonner lui saisit les tripes au fur et à mesure que Present Mic présentait l'épreuve.

Mais, ce sentiment fut vite oublié lorsque qu'un élève en humilia un autre juste après avoir posée une question sur le fascicule de l'épreuve. Nakano serra les poings en fixant avec hargne ce garçon à lunettes. De quel droit se permettait-il de juger quelqu'un sans le connaître ?! Qui était-il pour savoir qui méritait ou non d'être un héros ?!

Cet évènement redonna tout son courage à la blonde et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva, une heure plus tard, face à un immense robot à l'attitude plutôt dangereuse pour sa vie. Alors, Nakano courue de toutes ces forces à l'opposé du robot, laissant le travail aux candidats plus compétant qu'elle. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un recoin à l'abri pour pouvoir utiliser son alter en toute tranquillité .

« - Attention ! »

Nakano eu à peine le temps de se sentir tiré en arrière qu'un immeuble s'écroula devant elle, écrasant au passage de nombreux candidats. Les yeux écarquillés, elle tourna lentement la tête en direction de son sauveur. C'était un jeune homme, il avait des cheveux gris métalliques, d'immenses yeux dont l'iris et la pupille ne formaient qu'un minuscule point noir, ses cils étaient étrangement volumineux, si bien qu'on aurait pu les confondre avec un masque. Pas spécialement grand, il était plutôt musclé par rapport aux personnes de son âge.

« - Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il de sa voix rocailleuse.

\- O…oui, merci. Répondit Nakano en contemplant les dégâts. Mais les autres… »

L'adolescent enleva son bras qui était ceinturé autour de la taille de la blonde. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, comme s'il était entré dans une profonde réflexion.

« - Ça va être une galère de les trouver, il y a beaucoup trop de débris. Constat a-t-il.

\- Tu penses que tu pourrais les sauver si tu connaissais leur localisation ?

\- Bien sûr que oui !

\- …Ne bouge pas. Ordonna la blonde d'un ton autoritaire. »

Nakano s'assit en tailleur sous le regard intrigué de son sauveur. Après une grande inspiration, elle ferma ses yeux et cessa tout mouvement, entrant dans une sorte de transe dont personne ne pouvait la sortir.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se produise.

« - Hey, c'est pas que je m'impatiente hein ! Mais je peux savoir ce que tu fabri~ Hn… C'est quoi ce bordel ! S'exclama le gris en regardant Nakano d'un air ahuri. »

L'adolescent secoua légèrement la tête pour chasser toutes les interrogations qui lui venait à l'esprit. Des vies étaient en jeux, il se poserait des questions plus tard. Il s'élança avec rapidité parmi les débris, sachant parfaitement où aller grâce à la blonde.

C'est ainsi que les 8 candidats pris au piège furent sauvés, Nakano sortis de sa transe pour s'occuper un minimum des blessés avec l'aide de l'adolescent qui s'appelait Tetsutetsu. Celui-ci voulus lui demander son nom mais il fût coupé par Present Mic qui annonça la fin de l'épreuve physique. Le gris eu juste le temps de voir partir la jeune fille vers la salle où avait lieu l'épreuve écrite.


End file.
